


[Видео] Венчание

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Drama, Embedded Video, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020
Summary: И у нас, и у вас цели правые. А методы преступные.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Союз Спасения: Визуал низкого рейтинга





	[Видео] Венчание

**Author's Note:**

> **Исходники:** Кадры из «Союза спасения»; Fleur - Два облака  
>  **Продолжительность и вес:** 3:08, 188МБ  
>  **Предупреждение:** смертоубийства в количестве  
> 

[Венчание](https://vimeo.com/440451503) from [Союз Спасения](https://vimeo.com/user118449285) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
